Follow The Sun
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: ONE SHOT. Guy's parents were gone and 2 years had passed. He managed to live through hunting and following the sun. But he always felt lonely. Until he meets his new cook, conversationalist, navigator and help keeps his pants up: Belt.


**I'm practically a fan of Croods. But I kinda hate it how there are barely any fanfictions in there. Only 33 fanfictions are made in this site so I decided to make one on how Guy met Belt: the adorable sloth here! And I literally think Belt and Guy are just the cutest friends out there..Enjoy my first Croods fanifc!**

* * *

'Don't hide. Live. Risk. Follow the sun. You'll make it to Tomorrow.' Those were the words that kept spinning through 9 year old Guy's mind as he sniffed while stumbling across the dark sky. He accidentally tripped against a rock and fell to the ground, cold mud splattering his face. He couldn't help but sob harder. He didn't care if those night animals would hear them. He just wanted his parents back.

He didn't want to follow the sun alone. He wanted to make it to Tomorrow with his parents. He sniffed once again and stood up before tripping in the mud once again. He stood up, made sure that he wouldn't trip in the mud again and walked to a nearby stream. He looked at his own reflection in the pond before punching the water with his fist.

He washed his face, cupping his hands together and quickly splashing the water to his face until he longer felt mud in his face. He looked at his reflection once again, " 'Follow the sun'...how can I?! I don't want to do this alone!"

_'Mom? Dad? Where are you?' Guy asked when he came back from berry picking to find his home site empty. He looked around the tent to find no one and began looking around._

'Guy!'

'Mom? Dad?' Guy dropped the basket and looked around for his parents, trying to follow the sounds where his parents were calling his name. He kept searching for his parents until he noticed a huge hole in the distance. The voices were familiar there. No..it can't be. He ran until the voices were clear as day, 'Guy!'

Guy saw his parents. On the bottom of what looked liked black mud but the smell was horrible,'Mom! Dad! Don't worry: I'll try to get something to get you out!'

'Honey, don't. We're in tar. Tar is something you can't get out of.' His mom replied trying to dissuade him from helping them.

'What?! But I don't want you both to go!'

'Guy, you'll have to go on without us.' His dad said as the tar reached their necks now. He looked at his wife and they both knew what to say.

'Don't . Risk. Follow the sun. You'll make it to Tomorrow.' They both yelled as the tar reached past their necks and sent them to the tar.

'MOM...DAD...PLEASE COME BACK...' Guy had to yell. He knew they wouldn't hear him but he hoped that maybe they'd hear him. He fell to his knees as sobbed uncontrollably, 'I promise I will...'

* * *

Now Guy was hours away from home in the night and he felt cold, hungry and mostly cold. The sounds of animals in the distance had gotten more afraid of the dark then he ever was and it was hard to see without a fire. He was the one who created it in the first place and managed to become the man of the family instead of his dad since he was so creative and always loved to invent.

Minutes later, he created a small fire: enough to keep him warm. He lay down by the fire and felt tired from all the walking. He had been walking towards the sun and even after the sun left for the day. He felt eyes grew tired and managed to sleep peacefully throughout the night without getting eaten.

He had been living like that for about 2 years, using his parent's advice on hunting, traveling and managed to make it that way. All he wanted was to follow their final wishes but he felt lonely. Unfortunately, the animals he knew would eat him if he didn't eat them so he wasn't given much of a choice to keep them. So he learned to live on his own and follow the sun. He managed to survive on his own.

"Come on nice kitty. Just back down easy and this won't hurt as much." Guy said holding a spear in one hand, sharp and ready to kill the tigerdog as it growled in response.

The tigerdog knocked the spear out of his hand and Guy stared in shock. No animal had ever knocked his spear and he didn't have another weapon. He should've thought this through. He stood frozen still hoping the tigerdog would leave him alone but the tigerdog saw him as fresh dinner. It used its sharp claws and knocked Guy off his feet.

Guy fell to the ground in a thud and realized how this would be the end. He tried to follow the sun like his parents wanted to do but he failed. He couldn't help but cry in frustration as the Tigerdog walked towards Guy, ready to attack him.

He suddenly felt the wooden part of the spear touch his hand and looked to where the spear landed. It was a young sloth with reddish fur and long arms. It ran towards Guy and helped him up while he adjusted the spear in his hand. He couldn't help but smile at the adorable creature. But the growls of the tigercat slowly came toward him.

Guy held the spear in an attack position but the sloth had other ideas. Instead the sloth climbed to his head and grabbed the spear. Before Guy could yell at the sloth, he threw the spear over the tigerdog. Instead of the tigerdog attacking them, it ran after the spear like a dog.

Guy wanted to thank the sloth, but it motioned for him to start to running so they both ran away from the tigerdog and ran to a cave where they were safe. After starting the fire, Guy finally got a chance to say 'thank you' to the sloth, "Thanks for saving my life."

The sloth motioned his hands like it was nothing.

Guy chuckled, "Don't you have parents that are worried about you?"

The sloth looked down in the ground and understood, "Ah, you don't have parents too? I lost my parents too."

The sloth looked up at Guy and gave him a hug. Guy hugged him back, "Hey maybe we could be a family together!"

The sloth liked the idea and nodded. Guy smiled, "Great! My name's Guy, by the way. But I'm going to have to give you a name first." He noticed how the sloth had its arms wrapped around his waist and it felt comfortable like a...that's it!, "How about 'Belt?'"

The sloth nodded once again.

"That's great! Then for now on: you shall be called Belt!"

And since then, not only was Belt a cook, conversationalist, navigator and help keeps his pants up, he was also his friend. His family. And since then: He never felt lonely and would always be excited to go to Tomorrow and follow the sun.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope to see even more Croods fanfictions. :)**


End file.
